O castelo encantado de Shion
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Shion vai fazer o teste para treinar soldados do Santuário com Sísifo, que dizem ser um instrutor carrasco. Sua prova é treinar quatro soldados por apenas uma semana. Tarefa fácil? Não quando você precisa lidar com um folgado, um mala sem alça e dois loucos!


_História escrita para Semana Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal._

_Não deixe de visitar meu perfil para conhecer os eventos nos quais participo ^^v  
_

_Se você é escritor, venha participar dos eventos da comunidade Olho Azul Fanfics!_

_Se você é leitor, venha ler as fanfics de outros ficwriters da Olho Azul Fanfics!_

* * *

**O castelo encantado de Shion**

* * *

Shion foi até a área de treino, um tanto curioso. Aquele era o dia em que ele começaria a aprender a treinar os soldados comuns do Santuário. Já tinha visto soldados treinando inúmeras vezes, mas nunca tinha pensado no modo de treiná-los. Por isso, estava um tanto apreensivo.

Sísifo esperava por ele junto de um grupo de soldados mais velhos. Para aprender a coordenar pessoas, nada como ir ao cavaleiro mais experiente.

"Boa dia, Sísifo."

"Bom dia. Está pronto?"

"Sim."

"Ótimo. Escutem, podem dar licença? Eu preciso conversar com o Shion."

"Com certeza, senhor. Com licença."

Os soldados sempre obedeciam a Sísifo maravilhosamente bem. Shion queria saber afinal qual era a fórmula mágica para tamanho sucesso.

"Você sabe por onde devemos começar?", perguntou Sísifo.

"Treinando os novatos?"

"Não... antes disso. Mais importante do que isso, Shion. A coisa mais importante para treinar uma grande quantidade de soldados... é entender que tudo pode acontecer."

"Tudo?"

"Tudo."

"Esse tudo engloba o quê?"

"Tudo."

"Ahn... poderia ser mais específico?"

"Esse tudo engloba tudo aquilo que você pode imaginar e tudo aquilo que você jamais imaginaria."

"Ahn..."

"Você vai entender em tempo."

Shion olhou para o veterano com desconfiança. Mas por que Sísifo estava dizendo aquilo? Ele viera todo empolgado para aprender a treinar soldados, e Sísifo insistia que ele precisava se preparar psicologicamente para a coisa?

"Não poderia dar um exemplo prático?"

"Você terá em tempo. Aviso dado, você pode acompanhar o meu trabalho um pouco e depois eu lhe darei um grupo de soldados para treinar."

Um pequeno receio reacendeu em Shion. Conversando com os colegas cavaleiros de ouro, soube que aprender a controlar soldados com o Sísifo era pior que treinar dentro de um vulcão em erupção. Degel lhe contou que teve de guiar um exército de duzentos homens através de uma cidade. Contudo, cada soldado tinha ganhado uma boa quantidade de dinheiro no início da viagem. A cidade era famosa por abrigar dezenas de prostíbulos e nenhum dos soldados devia gastar nem um centavo até o final da missão.

Shion observou o treino, que ocorreu normalmente. Sísifo, como sempre, tinha um ótimo controle sobre os homens. Contudo, não havia naquela sessão de treino nada que lhe servisse de dica. Sísifo apenas dava as ordens e todos, sem exceção, obedeciam. Shion já tinha ouvido falar que Sísifo era o cavaleiro que menos punia soldados e, no entanto, era o mais obedecido. Os colegas achavam que isso tinha a ver com sua fama de cavaleiro perfeito.

"Caçador!", chamou Sísifo, ao final do treino.

"Sim!", respondeu um soldado.

"Hercules!"

"Sim!"

"Gelatina!"

"Sim, senhor!"

"Tártaro!"

"Senhor."

Era impressionante para Shion a capacidade de Sísifo de decorar todos os nomes e respectivos apelidos de seus homens. Shion não conseguia decorar nem os nomes dos caras das primeiras fileiras. E que raios de apelidos eram aqueles?

"Vocês vão passar por um treino especial com outro cavaleiro de ouro. Homens, este é Shion de Áries. Ele é um sujeito legal, vocês estão em ótimas mãos. Shion vai se encarregar de vocês por uma semana, sem a minha vigilância. E nesta semana, Shion não terá permissão para puni-los, por isso aproveitem."

Shion quase surtou com as palavras de Sísifo. Sem punições? Aproveitar? O que o seu veterano queria? Que ele morresse naquela semana?

"Ah, e claro... O que acontecer no treino dele, ficará no treino dele, entenderam? Eu não vou me importar com o que vocês fizerem nesse tempo."

Os quatros soldados sorriam para ele, e Shion só desejava que continuassem quietos e disciplinados.

"Amanhã de manhã, às seis horas, neste mesmo campo de treino! Dispensados!"

Sísifo virou-se sorrindo, apenas para ver a expressão incrédula do mais novo.

"Eles são todos seus agora."

"O que... O que você fez...?"

"Ah... nada. Só um pequeno exercício para que você possa aprender a primeira lição que irei te passar. No último dia de treino, eu enviarei um pequeno espião para ver o resultado de seu trabalho. E se ele não me satisfizer, haverá punição para você."

"Como?!"

"Se o resultado do seu trabalho não me satisfizer, haverá punição para você."

"Mas como assim?"

"Preciso repetir mais uma vez?"

"Eu entendi, mas... por quê? Eu não faço a menor ideia de como controlar as pessoas, Sísifo! Não é justo."

"Se eu não gostar do que vir, irei te surrar até que não consiga ficar de pé. Boa sorte."

Sísifo deu-lhe um tapa no ombro e foi embora, quase rindo. Shion tinha a certeza absoluta de que seu veterano estava segurando as risadas. Onde estava a fama de bom moço de Sísifo? Perguntou-se se tinha feito alguma coisa para deixar seu veterano bravo. Não. Sempre tomara muito cuidado nas tarefas diárias e nas palavras do dia-a-dia. Não havia motivos para tamanho castigo.

Suspirou. Precisava conformar-se com a surra que receberia no final da semana...

* * *

Shion acordou cedo, preparou-se e desceu as escadas até o campo de treino um pouco antes das seis horas. Não esperava encontrar nada, no entanto. Provavelmente teria que caçar seus novos soldados no dormitório e dar-lhes um sermão, já que não podia puni-los. Os soldados ainda se reuniam para o treino. Os discípulos de cavaleiros já estavam acordados e faziam alongamento.

Para a sua surpresa, havia um soldado esperando por ele. Shion aproximou-se, sem saber se devia se sentir aliviado ou não.

"Bom dia. Só você chegou até agora? Ah... o seu nome é..."

"Tártaro, senhor!"

"Ah... Sim... Tártaro. E o seu nome verdadeiro?"

"Não tenho outro nome, senhor!"

"Não tem? Esse é o nome que seus pais lhe deram? É sério?"

"Não, senhor... Esse é o nome que meus colegas me deram."

"Então... você não tinha um nome até vir pra cá."

"Eu tinha um nome, senhor!"

"Hum? Mas você disse que não havia outro nome..."

"O outro nome foi esquecido, senhor."

"Ah... Então você o rejeitou. Entendi."

"Não. Eu o esqueci, senhor."

"Es... esqueceu?!"

"Sim, senhor!"

"Hum... amnésia, então... Bem, Tártaro, por que as pessoas te chamam assim?"

"Porque minha mente é brilhante como o Tártaro, senhor."

"Brilhante como...? Mas o Tártaro é... Ah, deixa pra lá. Você sabe onde os outros estão?"

"Estão no Hades."

"No Hades?! Por que foram para lá?!"

"Porque estavam com sono, senhor."

"Espera! Você está me dizendo que eles estão mortos, Tártaro?!"

"Não, senhor. Estou dizendo que eles estão no Hades."

"Como assim? Você disse que eles estavam com sono e que por isso foram para o Hades. Mas Hades é o lugar para onde vão os mortos, Tártaro."

"Não, senhor. Hades é o lugar para onde vão os homens quando sentem sono. Todas as noites, nós vamos para lá."

"Todas as... Espera! Você está falando do dormitório?!"

"Dormitório é para onde vão os loucos."

"Ah, esquece! Olha, não saia daqui! Eu vou lá caçar os preguiçosos!"

"É melhor levar um arco, senhor."

"O quê? Tártaro, você sabe que nós não podemos usar armas!"

"Sei, senhor. Mas um arco não é uma arma. Ele é um instrumento musical."

"Quê?"

"Ele é parente da harpa."

"Tártaro... Olha, espere aqui. Eu volto daqui a pouco!"

Agora ele estava entendendo por que o apelido daquele soldado era Tártaro. Então, para ele, dormitório era Hades, hospício era dormitório e arco era um instrumento musical por ser parente da harpa. Ok, ele saberia na próxima vez. Mais preocupante era a postura dos outros três que simplesmente não vieram. Teleportou-se até os dormitórios e procurou por eles. Encontrou apenas um: Hercules, que era o maior e mais musculoso do grupo. Estava dormindo, completamente relaxado na cama.

"Eu espero que tenha tido uma boa noite de sono, soldado!", disse, quase gritando.

O sujeito rolou preguiçosamente na cama, espreguiçou-se e piscou os olhos várias vezes até focar Shion.

"Ah... senhor. Feche a porta antes de sair, está muito claro."

"Está brincando comigo?! Levante-se, seu preguiçoso! Todos os cavaleiros já estão trabalhando, os soldados já estão treinando, os candidatos de cavaleiros estão lutando entre si, os servos já estão acordados e você ainda está rolando na cama feito um bicho preguiça?! Acorde!"

"Não grite, eu não sou surdo. E aproveite e feche a janela também."

"Seu idiota! Levante-se daí agora mesmo! Senão..."

"Senão o quê? Você não pode me punir. O Sísifo disse que você não pode nos punir. Vai desobedecer ele, é?"

"Sísifo irá perceber que você passou uma semana sem treinar, soldado."

"É, né. Isso seria péssimo... pra você!"

Hercules soltou uma ruidosa gargalhada, deixando Shion mais irritado ainda.

"Pare de rir! Você está ciente de que está zombando de um superior?"

"Ora, já está apelando para a voz de autoridade? Sísifo nunca faz isso quando nos treina."

"É...? E o que ele faz?"

"Rá! De mim é que você não tira essa informação."

"Maldito... Então me diga, soldado! Para onde foram os outros dois?"

"Hein?"

"O Caçador e o Gelatina."

"Ah... Foram procurar o castelo de nabo encantado."

"O quê?!"

"O castelo de nabo encantado, ué."

Por acaso aquele era o Tártaro? Não, era o Hercules. Ele podia ser um folgado, mas não era louco que nem o Tártaro. Ou era?

"Não existe castelo de nabo!"

"Diga isso para o Caçador. Ele jura que viu."

"Ele e o Tártaro, é isso?"

"Não, o Tártaro jura que o castelo é de rabanete."

"Mas você não acredita, não é?"

"Não, eu não sou louco."

"Ah... graças à deusa. É só um maldito folgado..."

"Eu não sou folgado. É só que eu gosto de repousar meus lindos músculos na cama. Eles ficam relaxados assim..."

"Ei! Levanta daí! Nós vamos procurar os outros dois! Vamos pegar o Tártaro procurar o Caçador e o Gelatina, nem que levemos o dia inteiro!"

"Ah, que trabalho! E o que eu ganho com isso, cara?"

"O Sísifo disse que eu não poderia dar punição só nesta semana, certo...? Seria uma pena se, depois desta semana, alguém te espancasse até a morte."

"Ah, você não tem classe mesmo...", resmungou Hercules, "Está muito longe do Sísifo."

"Eu não sou o Sísifo!"

"Até o Tártaro percebeu isso, 'senhor'. Tsc, que saco..."

Tártaro levantou-se, espreguiçou-se e coçou o umbigo por baixo da camisa. Nem se deu ao trabalho de trocar de roupa. Calçou um chinelo e saiu andando.

"Bem, você os conhece. Onde você acha que eles podem estar?"

Hercules bocejou de novo, antes de responder:

"Não faço a mínima ideia. O Caçador vai pra todos os lugares que você pode imaginar. E eu não estou mentindo."

"Ok. Pelo menos há uma sugestão de por onde começamos?"

"Olha, se eu fosse você, perguntaria pro Tártaro. Uma cabeça louca tem mais chances de encontrar outra."

"Bem... Não custa nada tentar..."

"Custa. A punição que o Sísifo irá te dar depois desta semana."

"Tá, não me lembre disso! Aliás, como é que você sabe disso?"

"Acha que você é o primeiro que passa por isso? Ah, o último coitado que passou pela punição do Sísifo... O coitado ficou uma semana na ala médica..."

"Uma semana?"

"Sim", respondeu Hercules, com um sorriso maldoso. "Sísifo pode parecer bonzinho, mas é um demônio quando os aprendizes a comandantes falham no teste que ele impõe logo no começo. E para ele, tanto faz se é um soldado ou um cavaleiro de ouro. Ele os espanca do mesmo jeito."

Um frio percorreu a espinha de Shion, que respondeu:

"Se eu levar essa punição, devolverei em dobro em vocês."

"Rá! Sísifo não iria permitir uma coisa dessas. Punir é uma coisa; descontar a raiva é outra, completamente diferente. Sísifo não tolera isso."

"Droga, vamos."

Quando chegaram ao campo de treino, Shion viu Tártaro correndo em círculos. De início, achou que estivesse treinando, mas, ao aproximar-se, pôde ouvi-lo falar sozinho:

"Oh, grande deus da lamparina redonda! Oh, grande deus da lamparina redonda! Diminua o fogo sobre os inocentes! Oh, grande deus da lamparina redonda!"

"O... O que ele está fazendo?"

"Está rezando para o sol."

"O sol?!"

"Tártaro não gosta de ficar embaixo do sol por muito tempo. Se você deixá-lo sozinho nessas condições, em vez de procurar uma sombra, ele começará a rezar para o sol diminuir o calor... até desmaiar de insolação."

"Quê? Oh, Athena! Tártaro! Tártaro! Pare já com isso!"

Shion segurou Tártaro, que se debateu fracamente.

"Não! Não! O grande deus da lamparina redonda vai ficar bravo se eu parar..."

"Não existe deus de lamparina, Tártaro! É só o sol! Pare de ficar correndo e vá para a sombra! Você pode passar mal!"

"Não! O deus vai diminuir se eu rezar bastante!"

"Você está louco? Vai desmaiar se continuar com isso!"

"Não! Não! Não!"

Hercules aproximou-se:

"Tártaro. O grande deus da lamparina redonda diz que está satisfeito com sua reza. Ele pede que você lhe faça o favor de descansar naquela sombra."

"Oh! Oh! Eu vou! Saiam! Eu vou, eu vou, eu vou!"

Shion suspirou de alívio, e Hercules disse-lhe, em voz baixa.

"Eu só te ajudei por causa dele. Não espere mais a minha ajuda."

"Ok... Obrigado..."

Tártaro bebeu quase toda a água disponível no momento. Por isso tiveram de passar no poço para reencherem os cantis, antes de irem buscar os outros soldados. Shion tentava imaginar a todo o momento como Sísifo lidava com um soldado tão insano quanto Tártaro. Achava que um homem daqueles não devia estar trabalhando no exército, mas fazendo um tratamento médico.

"Tártaro", disse. "O Caçador foi atrás do... do castelo de nabo encantado."

"Não! Não é de nabo! É de rabanete!"

"Ah, desculpe, desculpe! É de rabanete! É o castelo de rabanete encantado."

"Ah."

"Será que você nos guia até lá?"

"Guiar?"

"Sim. Vamos encontrar o castelo."

"Oh! Oh, senhor! Eu serei guia! É por aqui, senhor! Venham, venham!"

E, para a surpresa de Shion, Tártaro começou a fazer reconhecimento de terreno, tal como os soldados eram treinados. Começou analisar trilhas e a seguir rastros de pequenos animais no bosque que circundava o Santuário. Sísifo tinha feito um bom trabalho, treinando-o mesmo com aquelas condições mentais.

A certa altura, parou e indicou pegadas.

"Aqui, senhor! O Caçador passou por aqui! Vamos! Precisamos dizer para ele que o castelo não é de nabo, mas de rabanete!"

"Ah... Sim. Vamos fazer isso."

"Ótimo! É por aqui! Vamos, vamos!"

Hercules bocejou mais uma vez e coçou a cabeça, mas seguiu-os de perto. Shion começou a ouvir um baixo barulho de água correndo. Tártaro dirigiu-se diretamente para lá. Ouviram vozes.

"A grande jornada só está começando, Gelatina. Observe como os soldados protegem os mais fracos. Observe como os trabalhadores lutam pelo resto do grupo. É a grande jornada, uma grande aventura. Um dia, eu também sairei numa grande jornada em busca da verdade no mundo."

"Você vai... E vai me deixar sozinho?"

"Você ainda terá os outros. Não, Gelatina. Esse tipo de vida não é para você. Esse tipo é para os aventureiros como eu. Quem sabe o que haverá atrás desse largo rio? Talvez... o meu castelo de nabo esteja depois destas árvores, não acha?"

"Oh..."

"Esse é o Caçador", disse Hercules. "Muito bem, capitão, agora é a sua vez de trabalhar com eles. Como vai fazer?"

Shion lançou um olhar irritado para o folgado soldado, que ria. Aproximou-se dos dois soldados, sério.

"Eu pensei que Sísifo tivesse ordenado que se apresentassem no campo de treino às seis horas."

"Ah, senhor!", respondeu o Caçador, sorrindo. "Eu tentei, senhor! Eu juro que me forcei a ir ao campo de treino. Mas sabe? Eu recebi o grande chamado!"

"Que grande chamado?"

"O grande chamado para a aventura, senhor! Eu não posso ser um mero soldado para sempre. Um dia eu irei embarcar numa grande jornada que irá mudar o mundo inteiro!"

"Que viagem?"

"Não sei! Eu ainda estou esperando por um chamado que me passe as instruções."

"Mas... você não recebeu esse chamado hoje?"

"Sim! Eu o recebo todos os dias! Mas ainda virá um dia em que o chamado me dirá para onde eu devo ir, senhor!"

"Ah... Tá. E você, Gelatina? Por que não veio?"

"Porque... Porque... Desculpe, senhor..."

"É porque o Gelatina não consegue ficar sozinho, senhor", respondeu Hercules. "Esse aí sempre precisou de alguém junto para sentir-se seguro. Você não vai encontrar um sujeito mais inseguro que ele. Provavelmente ele, como uma gelatina, grudou na pessoa mais próxima quando acordou. É por isso que o chamamos de Gelatina."

"Por isso...?"

Shion olhou para os seus quatro soldados em treinamento. O que fazer com dois lunáticos, um folgado narcisista e um completo mala sem alça? Sísifo tinha lhe arranjado o pior de todos os testes...

* * *

Último dia. Shion dirigiu-se ao campo de treino, um tanto temeroso. Aquele era o grande dia. Assim que chegou ao campo, viu um gato caminhar calmamente e parar sob uma sombra. Reconheceu-o: era o mesmo que Sísifo recolhera em uma de suas viagens. Então ele era o pequeno espião de seu superior.

"Ei, bichano... Não vá estragar o meu dia, por favor."

O gato soltou um longo miado e deitou-se, preguiçoso. Shion parou e acariciou-lhe as costas, esperando que aquilo lhe contasse algum ponto na avaliação de Sísifo.

Felizmente, todos os soldados estavam presentes, até Hercules. Shion precisou prometer-lhe cinco garrafas de vinho para forçá-lo a vir. Sabia que não era certo, mas estava desesperado para não pegar a punição.

"Bom dia, rapazes."

"Bom dia, senhor!", responderam, em uníssono.

Perfeito.

"Senhor, estou ansioso pelo trabalho de hoje!", disse Caçador.

"Sim, sim... Eu tenho certeza de que sim, meu caro Caçador."

Tudo estava dando certo. No dia anterior, Shion deixara uma carta escondida para o Caçador no dormitório dos soldados, dizendo que a grande jornada em busca do castelo de nabo encantado seria no treino do dia seguinte, se ele cumprisse todas as tarefas com perfeição. Agora, Caçador se comportava como um soldado exemplar.

"Eu também estou ansioso, senhor!", disse Tártaro.

"Com certeza, Tártaro."

Esse era outro que não falharia. Shion tivera uma boa conversa a sós com o soldado, dizendo que provariam para o Caçador no dia seguinte que o castelo de nabo era na realidade de rabanete. Tártaro ficara tão contente que aceitara participar de seu plano. Para que tudo desse certo, tinha de agir como um perfeito soldado. E Gelatina, por inércia, repetiria as ações dos colegas.

"Muito bem, rapazes! Hoje nós não teremos um treino normal!"

"Não?", perguntou Caçador. "Como assim, senhor?"

"Bem... Eu sei que pode parecer muito estranho", respondeu Shion, sorrindo, "mas ontem eu recebi um chamado!"

"Ooooh!", exclamaram Caçador e Tártaro, ao mesmo tempo. Hercules ria baixo atrás deles.

"Ontem eu percebi que não podia dar um treino para vocês, porque existia uma missão ainda mais importante a ser cumprida!"

"Diga que missão é essa, senhor!", respondeu Caçador, com os olhos brilhando.

"Encontrar o castelo encantado!"

"Ooooooooh!"

"Por isso, não podemos fazer o treino como sempre. Isso porque eu preciso muito da ajuda de vocês para encontrarmos o castelo encantado."

"O castelo de nabo!", gritou Caçador.

"Não!", respondeu Tártaro. "O castelo é de rabanete!"

"Nós vamos descobrir do que é que o castelo é feito", cortou Shion. "Isso se vocês fizerem tudo direitinho!"

"Ooh!"

"Sim, senhor!"

"Ótimo! Vamos começar com o alongamento!"

"Sim!"

Parecia mágica. Shion tinha conseguido conquistar aqueles quatro, transformando-os em perfeitos soldados. Olhou para o gato, que os observava de longe.

'Veja só isso, Sísifo', pensou, orgulhoso, 'esses soldados estão mais disciplinados comigo do que com você! Eu não vou receber punição alguma!'

Os quatro fizeram todos os exercícios com perfeição. No meio do treino, o gato desceu e caminhou até Shion, que o pegou no colo.

"Você veio em boa hora, Sísifo! Veja de perto! Pode ver tudo!"

Afinal, aquela prova nem parecia ser tão difícil assim. Shion ergueu o braço, anunciando o final do treino.

"Muito bem! Eu quero que venham aqui... Ah, meus amigos! Eu estou recebendo um chamado!"

"É?!"

"Senhor, por favor, fale!"

"Sim... Os deuses me contataram! Eles dizem que todos nós desempenhamos nossas funções com perfeição. Como recompensa, ele nos guiará até o castelo encantado."

"Ah, minha deusa!", exclamou Caçador, com os olhos molhados. "Eu nunca imaginei que veria o castelo nesta vida."

"Pode acreditar! Eu sei onde está, venham!"

Saiu correndo, direto para a instalação que tinha preparado no dia anterior. No meio do mato, com muito esforço, construíra um castelo com nabos e rabanetes.

"Contemplem, senhores! O fruto de nossos esforços!"

"Oooooh!"

"Não é incrível...? Ele é feito de nabo e rabanete!", disse Shion, orgulhoso de sua obra.

"Hum...", comentou Tártaro. "São cenouras brancas."

"Sim", concordou Caçador. "Cenouras brancas e beterrabas."

"Sim."

Para a sua surpresa, nenhum dos dois malucos parecia comovido. Quem parecia mais chocado com o castelo era Hercules, que estava rindo. O grupo entrou na improvisada escultura, e Caçador disse:

"Tártaro, esta estrutura é muito instável. Nós precisamos reformar este castelo para podermos construir um altar à deusa Athena aqui."

"Sim, você tem toda a razão. Gelatina, você vai nos ajudar, né? Olhem, eu posso pegar madeira lá na cidade e trazer ainda hoje. Podemos começar a trabalhar depois do jantar."

"Apoiado. Eu trago as luzes. Senhor Shion, estamos dispensados do treino?"

"Ahn... Sim. Estão."

"Ótimo! Ao trabalho, homens! Gelatina, vem comigo!"

Intrigado, Shion observou os dois loucos do grupo estudarem a arquitetura do seu castelo de legumes e fazer comentários extremamente objetivos e inteligentes. Afastou-se, carregando o gato.

'Bem, pelo menos eu não vou ser punido', pensou.

* * *

Shion fez questão de subir até a casa de Sagitário, a fim de recolher o esperado elogio. Apesar de estar guardando a casa de Sagitário, Sísifo não se importava que os companheiros de folga parassem para conversar. Shion pensou que o colega comentaria sobre o treino, mas falou do gato antes:

"Ah, ele estava com você? Eu procurei por ele em todos os lugares!"

"Como assim, Sísifo?"

"Bem, ele desapareceu há uns dois dias. Achei que pudesse estar numa das casas abaixo. Fiquei tão preocupado... Onde ele estava?"

"Ele não é o seu espião?"

"Espião?"

"Sim. Você não disse que usaria um pequeno espião para vigiar o meu último dia de treino? O seu gato apareceu justo hoje no campo de treino."

Sísifo riu e pegou o bichano de seus braços.

"Ele sabe aparecer sempre na pior hora... Shion, você acha mesmo que eu faria isso com o meu gato? Sem falar que eu não tenho técnica para fazer isso. Esse gato é só um bicho de estimação."

"Então... quem foi o seu espião? Não havia mais ninguém lá."

"Ah, sim... Logo terei palavra dele. Você não quer esperar aqui?"

"Com certeza que eu quero."

Shion esperou, impaciente. Afinal, quem ou o que era o espião de Sísifo? Sabia que seu veterano nunca deixaria de avaliá-lo. Mas como?

Depois de uns quinze minutos, viu um soldado subindo as escadas. Shion logo o reconheceu: Hercules. Sísifo recebeu-o, sorrindo.

"Olá, Hercules."

"Boa tarde, senhor! Vim trazer a avaliação do treino do senhor Shion."

"Ah, que bom. Eu estou ansioso para saber."

"Espere!", interveio Shion. "Hercules? O folgado do Hercules é o espião?"

"Não o chame de folgado", defendeu-o Sísifo. "Ele é meu braço direito. É o subcomandante da tropa."

"Como?!"

"Eu confio tanto nele que lhe permiti fazer a sua avaliação. Agora vejamos... Ah..."

"E-então...?"

Sísifo fechou a pasta, sorrindo.

"Reprovado."

"O quê?! Impossível! Eu treinei todos direito! Eles ficaram motivados, fizeram os exercícios com perfeição! Então por quê?"

"Parece que você subornou o Hercules. Isso é errado, Shion. Só por causa disso, falhou no teste... Foi bem como imaginei."

"Como assim?"

"Você se concentraria tanto nos outros três que esqueceria o Hercules. Um suborno resolvendo tudo... muito inocente."

Era como se seu orgulho fosse trespassado por uma flecha. Sísifo acrescentou, rindo:

"Eu adoro quando eles ficam boquiabertos. Não acha, Hercules?"

"Sim, senhor", respondeu o soldado, sorrindo.

Tinha sido cruelmente enganado. Sísifo era mesmo o mais cruel instrutor nas Doze Casas. Shion ficou com vontade de saltar em seu pescoço e estrangulá-lo.

"Você... Você me enganou de propósito...?"

"Não leve a mal... Quase ninguém passa nos meus testes. E, além disso, você se saiu bem. Não fique chateado. Depois eu te pago uma bebida."

E o castelo de nabo? E toda a preparação para o grande dia? Shion não podia acreditar.

"E... E qual vai ser a minha punição? Prisão? Surra?"

"Não se preocupe, não é nada violento assim. É o seguinte: como você pôde ver, o Tártaro e o Caçador podem ser ótimos soldados. Contudo, eles se dispersam fácil por causa dos problemas mentais que possuem. E, para completar, o Gelatina geralmente gruda num desses dois. Como foi que eu resolvi esse problema? Foi assim: a cada duas semanas, um soldado fica encarregado de mantê-los obedientes e motivados. Para isso, a pessoa precisa entrar no mundo deles e falar a mesma língua que eles. Não é difícil convencê-los a participar. Em compensação, a pessoa fica livre de umas horas de treino. Pois bem. A sua punição é ser babá deles por um mês."

"Como?"

"Você vai acompanhá-los por um mês e motivá-los. Eu já alertei o mestre quanto à possibilidade disso, portanto não se preocupe. Você poderá ficar na cola deles. Vai dormir no mesmo quarto por um mês a mantê-los na linha. Entre no mundo deles, participe das coisas loucas que eles fazem e, na hora do treino, convença-os a virem. Viu? Não é nada complicado. Não sei por que as pessoas falam que sou um carrasco. É difícil eu dar uma punição violenta..."

Sísifo falava como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. Shion, imaginando o terror que o mês seguinte seria, respondeu, olhando para algum ponto distante no horizonte:

"Sísifo."

"Sim?"

"Eu te odeio."

Recebeu uma risada como resposta. Enquanto Sísifo e Hercules se divertiam com a situação, Shion considerava seriamente pedir ajuda para Dohko. Talvez devesse construir um castelo de batatas. Ou então repetir o mesmo discurso daquela manhã. De qualquer forma, todos os caminhos só levavam à sua ruína.

Jurou que, na próxima encarnação, Sísifo teria troco. Ah, se teria!

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
